La Voz de tu Alma
by GaviBlog
Summary: Naruto ha perdido al amor de su vida. Se siente solo y acabado consiguiendo cierto consuelo en un amigo al que le cuenta su historia trágica de amor con Hyuuga Hinata, una chica sordomuda.
1. Amar el silencio

Esta historia la escribí y publiqué en 2012. No tiene ningún cambio ni alteración. Está tal cual. Fue publicada en Foros Dz y Facebook. No es plagio ni nada. Espero subir capítulo cada 2 días y teminarla pronto pronto. Que ya mañana regreso a clases y sufro. Muchas gracias por leer.

_**AMAR EL SILENCIO.**_

PRÓLOGO

En la vida puede haber muchas sorpresas. Muchas ocasiones que marcan tu persona. El problema es cuando reconocer que estas frente a una de esas situaciones.

¿Cuándo es el momento?

Tu corazón no se agita, ni el fondo saldrá lleno de gorriones cantores. No sonará una música celestial, ni tu panorama será perfecto.

Muchas veces nos confundimos, todos lo sabemos. Porque a cada uno nos ha tocado pasar por algo que nos marcó, algo que cambió nuestras vidas, y que incluso, sabiéndolo, no pudimos tomar esas oportunidades.

_¿Frustrante verdad? Pero es la realidad._

Su lugar de trabajo no era lo que él precisamente más adorara, pero le daba de comer y eso sí que le gustaba. Ser diseñador gráfico no era el trabajo más deseado de muchos, ni por lo menos, pero era algo que sabía hacer bien.

Se estiró sobre su pupitre, y por un pelo y tira la computadora, pero sus reflejos lograron impedirlo.

— No me digas ¿haciendo tonterías como siempre?

La voz de su amigo de trabajo lo hizo girar sus ojos. Él, como toda la vida había sido, sincero, gracioso… Un simple muchacho de 28 años.

— No seas tonto Sasuke, iba a tirar el computador por accidente.

— Si no me lo dices, no te creería- bufó con sarcasmo, se acercó a él y empezó a rebuscar en los cajones-

Namikaze Naruto, sus ojos azules eran un atractivo imán, su cabello rubio por esos lugares de Japón eran inusuales, otro factor para ser irresistible pero el tipo que rebusca en su cajón es un simple nativo común, ojos negros, cabello negro… Piel blanca y tersa. Uchiha Sasuke y así, tiene un montón de mujeres detrás de él. ¿Cómo? Naruto también quisiera saberlo.

Naruto tomó de entre sus cosas una memoria USB en forma de ranita, y sí, su lado infantil era el mayor repelente de su vida.

— Toma, aquí está el diseño para la Firma Cooperativa de los Nara.

— ¿Qué tal? Espero que haya quedado bien el logo, una mujer vino por él, es la publicista. Anda apúrate, no tiene todo tu tiempo.

El pelinegro recibió la memoria con prisa y salió del lugar. El ojiazul solo respiro profundo y se volvió a sentar para restirarse sobre su pupitre.

Pasó el rato, y llegada su hora de comer, tomó su saco del perchero ubicado a un lado de su almacén de papeles.

Dio una gran bocanada de aire y atravesó la puerta de su oficina, la que lo separaba a su persona, de todos los demás.

Llegó al elevador y una mano amiga lo interceptó. Otra vez Uchiha Sasuke.

— Si ya te vas, espérame un momento y nos vamos juntos.

— No tengo 15 años para ir a todos lados acompañado, Sasuke… Pero está bien, tu invitas ¿sale?

El pelinegro suspiró con resignación, cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, ante ambos una chica de cabellos azulados y piel blanca salió del aparato.

— Buenas tardes- el rubio sonrío, pero aunque los ojos perla de la dama chocaron con los suyos, ella se inclinó un poco y siguió su camino.

— No le hagas caso Naruto, es una vieja apretada, es la publicista de la que te hablé.

— ¡Cállate Sasuke! Te va a escuchar.

Una figura de los trabajadores se sembró frente a ellos. De pelo blanco y lentes circulares.

— No lo hace… Es una simple inútil, una sordomuda.

— Ella es sordomuda… ¿Es enserio Kabuto? — el rubio denotaba asombro en sus palabras.

— Si lo es, pero es muy buena en su trabajo, deberían dejar de hablar de ella.

Otra compañera se había entrometido en la discusión, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de Kabuto y su pelo rosa se movió con enojo. Haruno Sakura.

—Es una inválida, y no sirve para más… chance y para cogérsela.

— ¡Oye infeliz! Tienes madre y tal vez hermanas… No juzgues a nadie, si no has cogido es tu problema no de ella ¡Idiota!

El rubio sujetó al peligris de la camisa, estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero se resistió y solo lo empujó con brusquedad.

Tanto la mujer de cabello rosa como el pelinegro estaban impresionados por su repentina actitud. Naruto se acercó a la dama, y al ver sus ojos con un tono blanco, incluso pasó por su mente el que también pudiera ser ciega.

— Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, es un gusto… Me encantaría ser su amigo.

La chica lo vio, pero no articuló nada. Solo parpadeo un par de veces. Alzó la mano e hizo unas señas que él para nada entendió. La mujer bajó la mirada y se alejó.

— Bueno, lo intentaste Naruto…

Sakura lo tomó de los hombros, pero él se apartó con una sonrisa que dejó extrañado a sus amigos.

— Bueno, hoy mismo me dedicaré a aprender lengua de señas. ¡No digo sino!

_A veces pensamos que si un momento no funciona, todo acabó. Está en el destino que si es para ti, muchas veces tendrás que esforzarte por él._

Las cosas no llegan del cielo, hay que saberlas buscar.

El problema también es, que no sabemos si lo que buscamos, quiera que lo encontremos. Podemos creer saber lo que alguien quiere. Podemos también toparnos, con que nada de lo que pensamos… Es cierto.

La vida puede ser un mapa. Pero una persona es un mundo.

A veces no entramos en la vida de una persona en el mejor momento.

_Y si eso pasa, prepárate para salir lastimado. _


	2. Empezando por el final

**CAPITULO 1 **

_Empezando por... ¿el final? _

Si, ese chico soy yo.

Rubio, ojos azules, de piel tostada… De gran corazón aunque nadie lo note. Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto y no hay mucho que contar de mí. Soy un simple hombre de 30 años. Trabajo como diseñador gráfico en una importante empresa publicista. No me quejo, me va bien.

Mirando desde el gran ventanal de mi oficina, suspiro abiertamente. Es bello el paisaje, es bello como ella. Pero hoy se cumple una fecha importante. Tal vez por eso estoy nostálgico. Hace tiempo conocí a una linda mujer, me enamoré de ella e hice hasta lo que jamás pensé que sería capaz por su amor.

Entonces te preguntarás ¿Por qué la nostalgia? ¿Quieres saber qué pasó? Está bien, te lo contaré solo porque insistes ¿bien?

La conocí un día normal a todos los demás. Resultó que era la publicista de la mayoría de los diseños que hacía. La primera vez que la vi fue saliendo del elevador, su piel nívea, sedosa a la simple vista, su cabello negro azulado, largo y lacio que morías de las ganas de pasar tus dedos entre de ellos y sus ojos perla… Pensé que era ciega cuando me ignoró.

Me atreví a hablarle, no por querer ligar a esas horas en la oficina, sino porque, por educación los buenos días nunca hacen daño. Pero ella no me contestó, tal vez en el fondo mi orgullo se hirió un poco, pero no les miento, no soy de los que se preocupen mucho por eso. Lo que me perturbó fue el comentario de uno de mis compañeros de la oficina.

"Es sordomuda"

Nunca me había topado con una persona así. No les miento cuando confieso que no sabía qué hacer, y por un segundo el miedo se apoderó de mí.

"No sirve para más… chance y para cogérsela."

Apenas escuché eso de los labios de Kabuto, unas ganas de matarlo me invadieron. Lo tomé de la camisa y estuve a punto de golpearlo, pero por vez primera mi cabeza fue más rápida que mis acciones, y me arrepentí. Solo lo arrojé lejos.

Pero nuevamente mis acciones ganaron a pensar con detenimiento. Me acerqué a ella y la dije mi nombre.

Puedo decir que el corazón se me estrujó cuando noté su mirada atenta a mis labios, y como hizo unas cuantas señas con sus delicadas manos.

Soy un idiota, si, lo sé… No entendí ni madres.

Ella se alejó de mí, tal vez decepcionada, tal vez acostumbrada. Pero mi persistencia era terca como yo. Aprendí el lenguaje de señas.

Y quiero aclarar que no fue por que quisiera conquistarla o acostarme con ella, fue porque en el fondo pensé que debía sentirse sola, en un mundo sin sonido. Aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo con frialdad, tal vez era yo el que se sentía solo.

Regresé a casa, prendí mi MAC y me puse como loco a buscar tutoriales del lenguaje de los sordomudos. Como ella no fue a la empresa durante toda la semana me enfoqué en aprender lo más posible, hasta que apareciera.

Y la oportunidad llegó.

— Naruto, Adivina quién está afuera- me dijo Sakura, una de las empleadas de la empresa, abriendo ligeramente la puerta de mi oficina, su sonrisa me trajo vitalidad al mundo.

Me levanté como alma que lleva el diablo. Obviamente, era ella.

Recuerdo a la perfección como ese día mi pantalón negro de vestir combinaba con mi camisa morada, y mis zapatos negros perfectamente boleados… Todo por estar presentable para esa mujer.

Y ella, sin planearlo venia vestida solo para cautivarme. Un lindo vestido rosa de encaje y unas zapatillas de color beige la hacían ver extremadamente tierna.

La saludé con un movimiento de manos, y ella me imitó, regalándome una sonrisa.

Seguramente se preguntaría que hacia uno de los trabajadores saludándola con tanta insistencia.

Viré el rostro y me topé con mi amigo Uchiha Sasuke, este me guiñó un ojo.

Era ahora o nunca. El corazón me latía a mil por hora. Y no lograba explicarme por qué.

Ella me prestaba atención y eso me puso a morir. Hice las señas que, según yo, decían "Hola, mi nombre es…"

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar con mi nombre, ella me abofeteó. Si, tal cual, me metió una fuerte cachetada que provocó que todos voltearan a ver que sucedía.

Me negó repetidas veces con su cabeza, se dio la media vuelta y me volvió a dejar solo.

Me retiré a mi oficina con la cabeza gacha. Todos omitieron cualquier tipo de comentario.

Me frustré, tanto para nada. Bueno ¡Me gané una cachetada!

Y entonces me di cuenta de algo perturbadoramente lindo. Esa mujer de la que no sabía nada más que era sordomuda y una publicista… Me había cautivado.

Por eso pasé una semana intentando aprender ese lenguaje, por eso me frustré al ver mis intentos perdidos, por eso me preocupaba.

Aquella chica me tenía colgado de un hilo.

¡Y apenas la conocía! ¿Era eso posible? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Llegué a casa con la cabeza dándole vueltas a lo mismo, me tiré en la cama y comencé a murmurar las posibilidades de que fuera o no cierto.

— Se me hace que a ti te hicieron un amarre

Mi prima Karin me miraba desde la puerta, moviendo sus lentes, esa manía suya me calaba.

— Tal vez… Pero ¿Qué hago? Me dejaré llevar por esta vez.

— Tú siempre te dejas llevar Naruto… No seas tan idiota y por una vez en tu vida ocupa primero la poca inteligencia que tengas en vez de todo tu cuerpo.

Me levanté molesto de la cama, como siempre su cabellera roja me recordaba a mi madre, y solo por eso no me podía molestar mucho con ella.

— No creas que solo la quiero para un rato… De verdad no es eso Karin, no hables a lo tonto.

— Uy Uy… Creo que la ranita se ha molestado… Mira, me da igual, todas las mujeres que entran a tu vida terminan siendo una aventura más — hizo una pausa como si reflexionara sus palabras para por fin soltarlas — Unas arrastradas.

— ¡Karin! ¿Pero qué te pasa? Jamás he hecho eso…

Mi prima no me dijo más, se volteó y exclamó un gimoteo, solo para continuar caminando hacia su habitación. Desde que mis padres murieron y ella vino a Tokio a estudiar, terminó quedándose conmigo. Así es la vida.

Me decidí a buscar ayuda externa esa noche. Me di cuenta que la joven peliazul si me traía loco… Me daba miedo involucrarme con ella, porque podía salir lastimado y me duele aceptar que acerté.

— Gaara… ¿Sabes algo de la publicista que fue hoy en la mañana?

Escuché quedamente la voz al otro lado del auricular de mi teléfono celular. Parecía una risa… Una tan ligera que me daba miedo. Ese hombre pelirrojo jamás reía.

— Me parece interesante ver como es de tu agrado una chica así… No te diré por pura y sana diversión- Sabaku no Gaara, mi jefe directo, me colgó.

Dormí con la fragancia de aquella dama en mi memoria, sentía que me iba a volver loco si no podía saber más.

Espere en mi oficina por la llamada, por la señal.

— ¡Guacana! ¡Guacana!

Corrí fuera de la oficina y simplemente le guiñé un ojo a mi amigo. Si, la voz de Sasuke gritando eso… Era la señal. No sé por qué no se nos ocurrió algo menos escandaloso, pero estaba bien.

Cuando nuestros ojos chocaron yo me sentí morir. Parecía que me buscaba, y al parecer, por lo poco que entendí de sus movimientos, se disculpó conmigo. Moví mis manos, esta vez practiqué cada movimiento de manos, y después de grandes esfuerzos, logré terminar la frase: ¿Quieres ir a cenar hoy?

No se imaginan la felicidad de mi corazón cuando ella accedió. Se acercó a uno de los escritorios y Sakura le entregó un papel y una pluma. Me dio su dirección.

Pasé por ella a las 8:00 pm. Estaba radiante. Llevaba un pantalón blanco ceñido y una blusa negra, mientras que yo me sentía un simple vago, mis pantalones de mezclilla y una playera naranja.

Pero a ella no pareció importarle, abrió la puerta del copiloto y me sonrío con naturalidad. Llegamos a un restaurante y juro que sudaba frio. No sabía que podía pasar dentro.

Habrá sido el destino, pero todo salió perfecto… Cuando llegamos me entregó un pequeño papel doblado, que solo rezaba:

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata"

Debo decir que me impacté, jamás pensé conocer el nombre de una hermosa chica por medio de un papel, estando ella frente a mí.

El mesero súper amable, solo nos tomó la orden y se fue. Yo aún no sabía hablar bien el idioma de las señas y me atemorizaba volverla a regar, por lo que un silencio se apoderó de nosotros… Bueno, de mí.

Pensé que eso terminaría por destruir nuestro pequeño momento, pero cada que se me olvidaba que ella no escuchaba, terminaba por decir cosas, y fue entonces que noté que ella miraba con suma atención mis labios… Me sonrojé por la acción, pero comprendí que sí entendía lo que hablaba.

— Como te decía, soy hijo único. Me hubiera gustado tener un hermano, pero pues ya vez… ¿tú tienes hermanos?

Todo lo decía despacio, para que ella captara letra por letra.

Asintió.

— ¿Cuantos?

Alzó su mano y me indicó con sus dedos que uno.

— ¿Mujer?

Volvió a asentir.

— Perdón por bombardearte con preguntas… ¿te molesta?

Ella se sonrió con una hermosura que incluso en palabras me cuesta describir. Negó con la cabeza y tomó mi mano, yo solo pude corresponder la caricia.

Tal vez lo nuestro podía llegar a algo… Pero era muy difícil acostumbrarme a ese silencio. Cuando subimos al auto, recordé que había dejado un proyecto que tenía que entregarle a Sasuke esa misma noche. Se lo plantee a ella, con la simple intención de recoger el archivo e irla a dejar a su hogar.

— De verdad ¡solo vamos por eso y te regreso a casa! No me pienso aprovechar.

Ella volvió a reír como si el mundo fuese color de rosa. Y eso a mí me encantaba. Bajamos del auto y aun con mi negativa ella quiso entrar a mi casa. No era la gran cosa, al contrario era una casa para una familia de cuatro o cinco. Nada lujoso.

La senté en uno de los sofás, mientras corría a mi habitación. De pronto, mientras aun rebuscaba en el escritorio, escuché el grito de Karin.

— ¡Naruto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre meter a una mujer estando yo aquí? ¡Sácala!

Corrí hasta donde estaban con el corazón en la mano. Hinata estaba sentada con sus manos en sus piernas, mientras observaba a mi prima parada justo frente a ella.

— Vamos, afuera ahora mismo.

— Karin, tranquilízate, ella es una amiga y no te escucha… Es sordomuda, por favor tranquilízate.

La pelirroja me miró con furia, pero cuando comenté aquello sus labios dibujaron una ligera sonrisa.

— Haberlo dicho antes hermanito, si solo le tienes lástima a esta pobre mujer no me opondré a una obra de caridad.

— ¡No es una obra de caridad! Es una mujer como tú Karin, y entiende a la perfección ¡Así que no hables así de ella!

Me miró con frustración, chasqueó la lengua y barrió con sus ojos a la peliazul de mi acompañante.

— Sea como sea Naruto, recuerda que tienes cosas importantes que hacer… Hace unos momentos te llamó Amaru y Shion, querían saber de ti, les dije que las llamarías, así que deja de perder el tiempo.

Apenas giré el rostro, unas cuantas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de la Hyuuga, se levantó y ni tiempo dio de justificarme… Ella se había ido.

— _¡Naruto! Gaara te busca._

El grito de Sakura me ha desfasado. Se nota que tengo trabajo y yo aquí pensando en lo que pasó hace tanto… Falta por contar, pero por el momento los dejaré aquí, tengo que verme con Gaara, no te preocupes, te contaré que pasó entre ella y yo.

_**Les contaré por qué ahora estoy solo… Con el corazón roto. **_

_**Con el sentimiento de que todo lo que hice… No bastó.**_

_**Para el amor, nunca es suficiente. Eso se aprende a la mala.**_

— ¡Naruto!

— ¡Ya voy!

_Los corazones rotos… No siempre sanan._

_El amor llega para algunos._

_Para otros no. _


	3. Nunca Mía

Como lo prometí estaría actualizando cada dos días. Es una historia muy corta y realmente sin gran trasfondo. Quise poner un drama más centrado en el hecho amoroso que en todo lo que existe alrededor. Ni complejos de clases sociales ni problemas con los padres o situaciones del odio al amor. Sino algo más natural. Un chico enamorado que perdió a alguien porque así es la maldita vida y sigue estancado en ese momento. Debo confesar que aquí hice una modificación del personaje de Kiba por el de Toneri. Nunca me convenció a mí misma la posición que le di al Inuzuka en esta historia así que ahora que hay alguien a quien usar ¡Pues lo hago! Pobre Toneri.

_**Nunca mía**_

La miré dormir como si jamás hubiera visto algo más bello, y es que hasta cierto punto era verdad. Su cabello sedoso se esparcía por mi almohada y su piel podía confundirse con la sábana blanca.

Recordar las muecas que hizo la noche pasada me ponían en un modo pervertido, por lo que preferí volcar mi mente en algo menos depravado. Me levanté a preparar de desayunar.

Su desayuno preferido eran los sándwiches de queso cheddar derretido, el mío eran los waffles con mermelada. Creo que ahora los detesto. Y me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo con ella, pero mi corazón no me deja.

La veo en ese jardín de flores etnobotánicas, con su vestido blanco y rosa de florecitas delicadas como ella. Su cabello recogido en una alta coleta y sus lentes de sol que terminé amando por el perfecto eclipse que creaban al momento de quitárselos para ver sus platas ojos.

Y simplemente me estremezco. Sus labios tan dulces y delicados, asimétricos como su personalidad.

— Oye Naruto, Sakura y yo vamos a salir hoy en la noche ¿Te animas?- la voz de Sasuke me hace dejar de ver la ventana donde todos esos momentos se han recreado-

— Pasaré Teme, no me gusta interrumpir tu cita con Sakura-chan, mira, considera que te dejo la oportunidad de conquistarla, porque si voy yo, no me hago responsable- respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

— Claro Dobe, aprovecharé la oportunidad- me sonrío con cierta lástima en sus labios y cerró la puerta, sabia a la perfección que de no estar en esta situación él me hubiera dicho algo como "Idiota, tú con ella jamás has tenido la oportunidad"

Pero qué más da… Con Hinata la tuve y terminé muy mal.

— ¿Entonces qué pasó esa noche que Karin la corrió?

— Ah sí, ahí te quedaste, bueno…

No pude dormir bien esa noche. Me agobiaba la idea de que jamás me volviera a aceptar una cita. Karin se encerró en su habitación y no aceptó hablar conmigo por nada del mundo.

Pasé en vela viendo videos de señas, el tema "¿Cómo pedir perdón?"  
Aunque entendía mis labios, nada perdía con aprenderlo.

Amanecí con ojos de sapo. Creo que debes suponer que nunca encontré un tutorial que me enseñara a pedir perdón… A ningún loco le debía haber pasado lo que a mí.

Me di una ducha rápida, con agua fría para así despertar por completo.  
Me traté de vestir como todo un idiota. No quería que Hinata creyera que era un Playboy de lo peor… Aunque alguna vez hubiera sido así.

Tomé mi portafolio negro y fue entonces que vi las llamadas perdidas, su número, aunque no registrado, me lo sabía de memoria, más de una vez terminé llamándole en mis momentos de desfogue.

Pero por el momento esa persona tendría que esperar, más bien, desde ahora no tenía más intención de volver a ver a Shion.

Cuando llegué a la oficina entré de inmediato a la oficina de Gaara. Debí tocar, lo sé, pero ya no podía regresar el tiempo, mi jefe besaba con ímpetu a una de las secretarias, su cabello castaño se notaba despeinado por la voracidad del pelirrojo, ambos estaban tan sumidos en sus actos que solo cuando cerré la puerta reaccionaron.

La mujer se levantó de inmediato del suelo donde estaba hincada, se acomodó su cabello y se sonrojó de inmediato al chocar sus ojos con los míos. Miré a Gaara quien tenía una cara de frustración, apenas ella salió, él carraspeó la garganta.

— ¿Nunca te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

— ¿Nunca te enseñaron a que el jefe no debe involucrarse con sus empleadas? – Contesté con sorna, porque encontré en esto la posibilidad de chantaje perfecta.

Su mirada aguamarina penetró con fuerza en mis orbes azules. Resopló con molestia.

— Muy bien Naruto… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

— Información de la publicista de la que te hablé, salí con ella ayer, y terminé llevándola a casa, donde mi prima metió la pata hasta el fondo, necesito hablar con ella-  
Mi voz sonó preocupada y hablé tan rápido que el mismo Sabaku no Gaara mostró interés en mis problemas.

— Mira Naruto, eres aparte de mi empleado, mi amigo y tengo que decirte algo importante, Hinata es una buena mujer, no deberías intentar jugar con ella.

— No es la intención Gaara, de verdad creo que me he enamorado, y aunque no me creas, haré lo que sea para que ella me acepte. Dejaré de ser un playboy, dejaré lo que sea por tener algo hermoso con ella.

Él suspiró. Sacó de su cajón unas carpetas, buscó entre ellas y sacó una, la revisó y apuntó en un pedazo de papel con su pluma fina. Alargó su brazo y me entrego aquella información.

— Es todo lo que puedo darte, lo demás depende de ti-

Agradecí con una enorme sonrisa, y salí de la oficina del pelirrojo.

Entre a la mía y en vez de ponerme a trabajar, investigué en internet sobre floristerías a domicilio, tomé el papel que me entregó Gaara y solo venía su número fijo.  
Recordaba a la perfección donde vivía por lo que eso no fue el problema, sino que no sabía que flores mandarle.

La señorita, una mujer llamada Yamanaka Ino, me preguntó algo que hasta entonces no me había planteado con serenidad.  
— ¿Cómo es ella?

Me espanté pero dije todo lo que apenas sabia de su presencia.  
— Es tímida, callada… Blanca como la nieve, y su cabello contrasta con su piel, es tierna y trabajadora… Es tierna y hermosa.

Escuché por el otro lado del auricular de mi IPhone una pequeña risita.  
— Que lindo es usted, no se preocupe, le mandaré unas flores que seguramente le encantarán.

Esperé mi hora de salida para comer, iba corriendo literalmente hacia el elevador, cuando me interceptó una de mis compañeras.  
— Se me hace tan rato que ya no me acoses… Incluso creería que alguien más te gusta- su voz sonó coqueta-

— Perdón Sakura, pero ¿recuerdas a la chica del elevador? Bueno, estoy tras de sus huesos-  
Ella me sonrío con picardía, me cedió el paso y me volvió a mostrar una enorme risa.

— ¡Suerte Naruto!

Llegué pronto a la residencia Hyuuga. Me abrió un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos perlas igual a los de Hinata, por la edad no podía ser su padre, pero jamás comentó la existencia de un hermano.

— ¿Y usted quién es?

— Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, trabajo en un departamento de logotipos, Hinata es mi publicista… ¿Se encuentra?

El alzó una ceja tratándome indiferente, me pasó a la sala y me hizo sentarme en uno de los hermosos sillones de piel café oscuro.

— ¿Usted mandó ese arreglo?

Viré el rostro hacia donde me señalaba aquél hombre, un jarrón de vidrio contenía unas hermosas azucenas combinadas con unas rosas rojas. De verdad que la florista se había lucido.

— Si, las mandé yo.

— ¿Por qué incluyen una nota de perdón?

Me di cuenta que ese chico no conocía lo que es la privacidad.

— Ayer tuve una cita con ella, y mi prima comentó algo indeseado… Usted sabe, sobre su problema de salud…

Hubo un silencio, él río por lo bajo y eso me causo un escalofrió en la espalda.

— Mi nombre es Hyuuga Neji, soy su primo. Ella no está pero llegara pronto. Siéntase como en casa.

Me estrechó la mano y me sentí muy a gusto con su presencia. Entonces la cerradura de la casa se escuchó mover.  
Cuando abrieron la puerta la misma Hinata apareció con un pantalón café y una blusa negra con flores rosas.  
Alzó la mirada al despegar las llaves del pórtico, y mis ojos chocaron con los de ella, un rubor apareció sobre sus mejillas y juro que quise estrecharla en mis brazos en ese momento… Se veía perfecta.

Se acercó a nosotros y Neji comenzó a decirle que yo había mandado aquel hermoso ramo de flores, que tratará de arreglar las cosas conmigo.  
Ella asintió y él se fue subiendo las escaleras a las habitaciones superiores.

Nos quedamos solos, pausadamente traté de explicar las cosas

— Hinata, no soy muy bueno pidiendo perdón, incluso lo he hecho a la manera clásica con flores y tarjetas de disculpas, mi prima no es mala persona solo es muy celosa, no tiene a nadie más en el mundo… No quiso ofenderte, te lo aseguro. Perdón por hacerte sentir mal… ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?

Ella se pasmó viéndome. Y negó con la cabeza, me asusté.

Salió de la casa y yo la seguí como enfermo. Suspiró y miró al cielo, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

— ¿Hinata?

Cuando bajó la mirada un cierto escalofrió me recorrió la nuca, dos personas pasaban delante de nosotros, viéndonos atontados.  
Yo los conocía, una era la acosadora de la mañana, Shion, mi desahogue en las noches solitarias durante un tiempo, hasta que se casó.  
El otro era su marido,mOotsuki Toneri.

— ¿Y ahora sales con este pendejo? ¡Vamos Hinata! pensé que ibas a subir de rango con el tiempo…

Su voz me desconcertó, se dirigía a la chica como si de una gran conocida se tratase.

— ¿Se conocen?

Shion se acercó a mí guiñándome un ojo, como si pensara que las llamadas de la mañana me habían puesto en tono. Ni siquiera frente a su marido disimulaba sus infidelidades y no es que yo fuera un santo, pero siempre pensé que de pronto debían existir límites.  
Su cabello largo color crema y sus ojos lila brillosos atraían a cualquier hombre y por eso pocos se le resistían.

— Naruto, ella es su ex novia ¿No lo sabias? Obvio la dejó porque yo soy mejor, pero vamos, eso… Hasta tú lo sabes- exclamó lo último en baja voz, siempre a escondidas de su marido.

Hinata se giró para vernos, y apretó fuertemente sus puños.

— Cuando te dejé por Shion te di a entender que no eras buena como novia… Que nadie más te querría.  
La voz del hombre de grandes ojos entre perla y azul me empezaba a exasperar, lo iba a reventar sin saber porque.

La Hyuuga lo miró penetrantemente, y se sonrío con acidez. Tanto Shion como Toneri se tomaron de la mano e iban a empezar a alejarse cuando la peliazul tiró de la camisa del Ootsuki, él volteó.

Y ni para él ni para mi hubo tiempo de reacción. Se acercó apresuradamente a mí, me tomó de la camisa de mi playera… Y me besó.  
Sentí sus labios como un dulce néctar… Uno dulce y amargo, me besaba solo por despecho y aun así… A mí me encantaba.  
Su amor iba a ser así ¿Pero que iba yo a entender de razones en ese momento?  
Dulce y amargo… Delicioso y ácido.

— Es decir que Toneri era marido de tu amiga con derecho Shion… ¿Y aparte fue novio de Hinata?

— Si… yo dejé de frecuentarme con Shion cuando se casó, pero pues ¿Quién iba a pensar que su marido era el ex de la chica que me traía loco? El mundo es pequeño… Como un pañuelo lleno de moco. Pero para desgracia mía yo no sabía que tan afectada estaba Hinata por ese imbécil…

_Realmente yo no sabía nada de ella…_

— ¿Podrás seguir contándome la historia otro día? Tengo que irme.

— Claro, vete con cuidado, nos veremos ponto.  
Saliste por la puerta y la cerraste con delicadeza, como si supieras que cuando recordaba a Hinata, cualquier cosa podía partir más mi pobre corazón.

_Sólo que la amaba._


	4. Consecuencias de enamorarse

Muchas gracias por un pelo y se me pasan los días antes de actualizar. A veces me pierdo con tantas historias activas al mismo tiempo, la buena noticia es que estamos a 2 capítulos de terminar. ¡Vualá! Desde el 2012 llevan pidiéndome un epílogo de esta historia, y siempre decía que lo haría y al final no cumplí. Me han convencido y pondré uno para La Voz de tu Alma. Así que espero les agrade este capítulo, la verdad me he enamorado de Naruto es… muy romántico a su estilo. Tal vez lo único que lamenté de esta historia fue no ser más indagatoria en los sentimientos de Hinata, pero al fin y al cabo es un relato contado por el rubio y siempre las personas vemos las cosas solo a través de nuestro lente entonces no podía ahondar más allá de lo que el Uzumaki pudo interpretar.

Lástima para mí.

CAPITULO 3

_Cuando te enamoras… _

Entré a mi pequeña habitación, agradecía con el alma que fuera domingo, estaba bastante harto del trabajo… Solo quería descansar.  
Y entonces como en todas las películas… Tocaron a la puerta. ¡Y eres tú!

— ¿Puedes contarme lo que siguió a ese primer beso que te dio Hinata? -

— Pensé que venias a ver a Karin, como que has empezado a traumarte con esa historia. La primera vez lo entendí por el problema que tenía tu amigo, pero ahora me siento acosado- sentencié riendo a carcajadas.

— Me voy a casar con tu prima… Creo que es importante saber tu historia de amor ¿No crees? -

— Creo que a ti te consumen las ansias de saber qué es lo que hice para acabar solo ¿o no?

— Para que no me pase a mi… Sí por favor.

— Me quedé donde Hinata me dio mi primer beso ¿Verdad?...

Toneri nos miró atónito, y ni decir de Shion, pero no dijeron nada, y se fueron como habían llegado. Yo ni me percaté de eso… Mis ojos estaban cerrados probando los agridulces labios de esa chica. Fue cuando se alejó abruptamente de mí que me percaté de la ausencia de aquellos.

— Hinata…

Cuando giré el rostro ella iba entrando a su casa, la seguí, muy probablemente hipnotizado por su aroma, por la sensación que había dejado en mi corazón… Por el hueco que tenía mi pecho, pero apenas llegue a la puerta esta me fue cerrada en la cara.

Sí yo hubiera sido el de antes, un típico play boy en busca de una aventura me hubiera resignado a mandarla por un tubo… No soy de los que rogaba… Ok, no era de los que rogaban. Me dolió, no por que supiera que acababa de ser utilizado, sino porque tenía miedo de que aquello jamás volviera a ocurrir. Aunque pudiera regresar el tiempo, jamás haría otra cosa que lo que me decidí a hacer esa noche. Recostado en mi cama me fijé como meta conquistarla.

La mañana de ese domingo me alisté, por vez primera me puse loción y me encaminé a una tienda de regalos.  
La señorita me convenció de llevarme un peluche, uno lindo, pero no tanto como ella.  
Llegué a su casa, toqué con modestia y nuevamente el tipo castaño del día anterior me abrió.

— Siéntate… Así que vienes a ver a Hinata, no sé si sea correcto de mi parte, pero sé que quieres algo con ella, traes un conejo enlazado con un moño ¿No te das cuenta?

Bajé la cabeza, no entendía a qué se refería, o bueno, tal vez porque lo entendía no me atrevía a responder.

—Ella acaba de pasar por algo no muy grato, Hinata no es una persona que pueda vivir normalmente ¿Estás seguro de atarte a algo así?

No me dio tiempo de responder, cuando alcé la vista, Hinata bajaba las escaleras, su vestido de encajes blancos y su delicado suéter de colores la hacían ver tan alegre, sus ojos denotaron una pequeña sorpresa cuando chocaron con los míos, por reflejo escondí el peluche detrás.  
Se acercó apresuradamente, me tomó de la muñeca y me llevó hacia su cuarto. Vi sus pequeñas pantuflas, con un tierno conejito al frente y me alegré no haber escogido erróneamente su regalo.

Me sentó en la orilla de su cama, me miró fijamente y como un tonto, me puse nervioso.

— ¿Neji no se molesta que subas a un desconocido hasta tu cuarto?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y abrió una puertecita de su mueble que estaba al lado de su cama, sacó un álbum de fotos, uno hecho a mano. Me lo entregó, y sentí en él un cierto dolor, su pasta de papel reciclado color rosa inspiraba una nostalgia aterradora.

T &amp; H era el título, obviamente. Solo fotos de ellos dos, una y otra página me llevaba a lo mismo, una felicidad que no parecía fugaz, que más bien parecía genuina.  
Y sentí celos. Pero más que nada, curiosidad. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos para que ahora él estuviera casado?

— ¿Por qué me enseñas esto Hinata? – la voz me salió entrecortada, sabía que ella no lo notaria, pero de todas maneras me sentí morir.

Hinata comenzó a hablarme con su lenguaje de señas, pero iba tan rápido que no entendí nada, ella suspiró entre molesta y resignada. Llegó a su escritorio y tomó un cuaderno, comenzó a escribir, y mientras yo seguía fisgoneando el álbum.

Cuando sentí su mano dándome una hoja, esta citaba:

"_Perdón por lo de ayer, me aproveché de la situación, y te enseño esto para que no malinterpretes las cosas, Toneri fue mi novio y terminamos mal, no estoy lista para otra relación, gracias por todo. Pero creo que lo mejor es que no nos continuemos viendo, es difícil estar con alguien como yo."_

— ¡Yo no tengo intenciones más allá que la de ser tu amigo! – Sí, lo grité. Sí, mentí.

Ella me negó, y señaló el peluche que mal escondía entre mi espalda. Pausadamente hizo señas que decían "Traer regalos después de haber sido besado por despecho… no lo hace un amigo" Tragué saliva con pesadez.

— Está bien, tienes toda la razón… Quiero algo más, pero no te estoy forzando a nada, solo dame una oportunidad.

Ella me negó con la cabeza y me señaló la puerta, me asusté.

— ¡Por favor! Es la primera vez que estoy rogando a una mujer… No seas cruel.

La Hyuuga volvió a negarse. Me acerqué y la tomé por los hombros, ella delató sorpresa pero no aparto su mirada de la mía.

— Dame un mes, si en un mes no logro que te enamores de mí, me rindo y si ni como amigo me quieres te dejo… ¿Te parece? Solo dame la oportunidad…

Se sonrío, por vez primera desde que había entrado me mostró una tierna sonrisa, jaló de mi mano derecha el conejo de peluche, estaba tan concentrado que me había olvidado de él.  
Lo arropó entre sus brazos y yo me quise hacer conejo. Aceptó con la cabeza, pero me hizo prometer que solo sería un mes.

**— ¿De verdad lo hiciste Naruto?**

**— De verdad, estaba enamorado, y mira que lo hice de puta madre. Ahora deja de interrumpirme que cuando yo cuento estas cosas me pierdo.  
**

Al día siguiente me inscribí en un curso de lenguaje de señas, ya que si seguía "aprendiendo" por internet solo me iba a ganar más cachetadas. El curso empezaba por la tarde, por lo que sacrificaría horas de descanso.

Llegué a la oficina un poco tarde por el trámite de inscripción, Sasuke me dio un golpecito en el hombro, y aunque me desconcertó, su mirada me deseaba suerte… mucha suerte. Tardé un rato en volver a salir de mi oficina, Sasuke me había mandado a llamar, y aunque Sakura no me quiso explicar porque quería verme acepté.

Hinata estaba esperando un diseño que le tenía que entregar Sasuke, el pelinegro me guiñó un ojo, y me sonreí.

— Hinata ¿ya almorzaste?

Ella me negó con la cabeza, la tomé de la muñeca y la arrastré hasta el elevador.

—Anda nos hará bien trabajar con el estómago lleno.  
Ella se sonrío y me siguió… De verdad iba a cooperar, yo estaba que se me salía el corazón. Almorzamos en una pequeña fonda cerca de la empresa, y aunque se notaba que estaba fuera de contexto se comportó como si todo le agradara.  
Ella es dulce, tal dulce como la azúcar que toma, a un solo café americano tiene la mala maña de ponerle más de 4 cucharadas.

Siempre temí por su salud.  
Ese día mientras mirábamos el panorama por la gran puerta del restaurante, una joven de unos 18 años nos miró sorprendida, tenía los ojos iguales a Hinata y Neji, y unas cuantas marcas de quemaduras graves, me asusté, pero Hinata simplemente le sonrió, ella frunció el ceño y continúo caminando…

En ese momento no me atreví a preguntar por esa chica. Sentí un leve hormigueo en mi pierna, precisamente por los nervios.

— Entré a un curso para poder entender a la perfección tu idioma… Soy muy tonto y tengo miedo de volverla a regar.

La azabache río en silencio, me tomó de la mano y lentamente, moviendo sus labios me dijo "Yo te enseño… Si quieres entenderme ¿Quién mejor que yo para enseñarte?"

Fui feliz.

Empecé a ir a su casa todos los días después del trabajo, y debo aclarar que es muy buena profesora… Muy paciente porque yo soy un tonto, aunque que jamás pasó nada en esas clases, para mi desgracia.

Pasó una semana desde que nos veíamos todos los días para mis clases vespertinas. Cuando pasó la primera cosa relevante que contar.

Iba entrando como dueño de la casa a la sala de la residencia Hyuuga cuando sentí un fuerte empujón, los chocolates que llevaba en mis manos salieron desperdigados por el suelo y solo escuché mi trasero cayendo al suelo.  
Mis ojos azules chocaron con los de la chica que nos había visto feo en el restaurante.

— ¿Así que tú eres Namikaze Naruto?

Asentí.

— Mi nombre es Hanabi, soy hermana menor de Hinata… ¿Chocolates? – dijo al momento de pisar uno de mis chocolates ¡mierda! Ese día los había hecho yo como una princesita enamorada y ella viene y los pisa.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo?

— No sé qué quieras con mi hermana, pero ella jamás ha comido chocolates, no le gustan… Sea lo que sea que quieras con ella te lo advierto, si le haces daño voy a hacer de tus días un verdadero infierno… Ni siquiera la conoces bien, seguramente eres otro de los idiotas que la quieren utilizar, como ese Toneri, no voy a dejar que mi hermana vuelva a salir lastimada ¿Me oíste?

Su voz me dejó estupefacto, su rostro revelaba secuelas de quemaduras de tercer grado y su actitud mostraba demasiada confianza para una chica de 18 años.

— Mira, si eres su hermana y quieres que este feliz lo entiendo, pero no debes venir y tirar a la gente arruinando su trabajo en la cocina…-— me levanté y la encaré— Si tu hermana me permite seguir viéndola es asunto de ella, si Hinata decide mandarme a China es por su decisión, que quede claro que tú no vas a provocar que me aleje de ella ¿Entendido señorita vinagre?

Su sonrisa sarcástica me desconcertó aún más

— Por lo menos eres un hombre de agallas, veamos cuanto aguantas-

Piso otro de mis pobres chocolates y se dio a la fuga, justo cuando bajaba su hermana por las escaleras. A señas pude decirle perfectamente "Acabo de conocer a tu hermana, de una manera muy particular"

Ella se disculpó, mientras se agachaba y tomaba un chocolatito del suelo, se lo echaba a la boca y me sonreía. Me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, mientras me indicaba a señas que gracias por los chocolates… Y yo veía la luz de la esperanza.

La segunda vez que vi la luz fue un día común, pasé por ella para mi clase de siempre, y mientras subía las escaleras escuchaba a todo volumen una canción

_Yo sé que a tus amigos vas diciendo  
Que ya no te importa más de mí  
Que al tiempo al lado mío  
Es un capitulo concluido sin final feliz  
Yo sé que a esa mujer a quien le das  
Lo que jamás quisiste darme a mí  
Se atreve a comentar que yo no tengo dignidad  
Que me tiene piedad.  
_  
_Tal vez yo deba resignarme y no llamarte más  
Tal vez yo deba respetar y no rogarte más  
Tal vez deba dejar con toda dignidad  
Que vivas un romance más.  
No sé quién de los dos está perdiendo más  
No sé si te das cuenta con la estúpida que estas  
Yo sé que no podrá quererte como yo  
Así no te amará jamás_.

Entré y Hinata escuchaba la canción como hipnotizada.

— Es gracioso, suena como si eso te gustaría decirle al tonto de Toneri.

Ella alzó su mirada y me lanzó una bofetada, mientras por sus ojos escurrían lágrimas. La abracé mientras continuaba llorando, y me sentí una mierda de persona. Ese día no hubo clases, la arropé hasta que dejó de suspirar.

—Sé que no somos nada aun… Pero daría todo por quitarte ese dolor de encima…

Sus ojos cristalizados e hinchados me dieron un panorama distinto, uno solitario.  
Con sus manos me dijo algo que me dejó marcado.  
"No podrías, eres un hombre, y por lo tanto estas cortado con la misma tijera"

Y hasta cierto punto era cierto. "Él me dejó… Por qué no le di todo lo que ella le dio, no soy normal, no es fácil vivir en un mundo de silencio"

Así que Shion incluso había llegado a separarlos por algo así, un coraje me invadió cada parte de mi ser.  
— Hinata, no soy el hombre perfecto, pero te puedo asegurar que por amor, por la persona que más amo, un hombre es capaz de dejar absolutamente todo de lado, si eso la hace feliz que así sea…

Su cabeza se acurrucó en mi pecho, y simplemente asintió. Me tuve que ir, pues anochecía y no quería que nadie pensara algo mal. Dos días negó mis llamadas y mis toques insistentes a su casa fueron en vano, el tercero llegué hasta la puerta de su habitación gracias a Neji, la abrí por inercia, ella recién salía de bañarse, se tapó con vergüenza a la vez que yo cerraba la puerta profanando disculpas al viento.  
Cuando me abrió tenía un sonrojo por sobre sus mejillas, al parecer algo estaba cambiando con ella.

—Hinata, esta vez no quiero quedarme a clases- su cara fue de sorpresa- Vamos a pasear ¿Qué dices?

Sus ojos perlas se iluminaron ¿Acaso era eso una señal de vida? Fuimos a patinar, si era para que demostrará mis habilidades en los deportes debo admitir que no fue lo mejor idea.  
Sasuke me había regalado esas dos entradas para que "impresionara" a Hinata, se me había olvidado que yo no sabía patinar.

Ella es un ángel patinando, y yo me veía incluso en la necesidad de agarrarme fuerte de la barda para no caer. Cuando sus ojos perla vieron lo patético que era, tomó mi mano con dulzura, y comenzó a enseñarme lentamente como mantener el equilibrio.

¿Quién iba a decir que se iba a volver mi maestra en todas las cosas posibles incluido el amor?

Yo ya estaba completamente perdido por esa chica tan lista, tan sentimental y tan especial, yo ya la amaba, pero el tiempo se me estaba terminando y si no hacía algo pronto tal vez perdería la oportunidad.

Ella tiró tan fuerte de mí, que me quede como idiota pensando y con mi falta de equilibrio me fui hacia atrás y caí de bruces, jalando conmigo la delicada mano de la Hyuuga que cayó sobre mí.

Mi rostro estaba tan cerca al de ella que juraría que mis latidos los podía escuchar.  
E hice lo que cualquier otro hombre hubiera hecho. Me acerqué lentamente, sus ojos me tenían inmerso en otro mundo, sentía su respirar tan cerca de mis labios que mis manos comenzaron a temblar a la par con mis trémulos labios.

Su boca no me daba tiempo de pensar, no sabía si hacerlo o no, si mirar sus ojos o comer sus labios, no sabía si me debía arriesgar o no.

Yo la quería besar, y ella a mí.

_**Anda, termina con mis labios que son tuyos. **_

— ¿Y ahora? No me digan ¡Hinata ya tienes novio!

Escuché la detestable voz de Shion, alcé la mirada y justo Toneri tomaba a Hinata del brazo y la alzaba como si de una pluma se tratara.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? Suéltala de una vez – me levante como pude, pero mi equilibrio continuaba fallando.

_**Anda, toma mi corazón y hazlo como quieras.**_

Hinata desvió la mirada, mientras su ex aun la movía con brusquedad.

— Hinata, debes de dejarlo en paz… Solo lo vas a dejar peor de cómo ya está…

— ¡No te está viendo idiota! ¿Cómo quieres que te entienda?- grité furioso, no sé si por sus palabras o por su falta de tacto para tratarla.

— Si lo estás usando ya mejor díselo, dile que mientras tú no estés bien nadie lo va a estar… ¡Dile que estás loca!

_**Arráncame el alma si es eso lo que quieres. **_

— ¡Toneri imbécil! – Traté de golpearlo, pero casi caigo, él soltó una carcajada-

—Sí que eres idiota Naruto… Ella no es sordomuda, no lo es. Te ha estado mintiendo ¡Y tú caíste redondo!

Me quedé estupefacto. ¿No lo es? Miré a Hinata, quien no alzaba la mirada.

—Ella te escucha a la perfección Naruto, no necesita verte…- Shion se acercó a mí y trato de tomar mi brazo, me quité molesto, avancé como pude hacia la peliazul y la tomé de la mano, la alcé.

— ¿Es cierto?

_**Anda, haz lo que quieras… **_

Ella asintió.

_**Pero vuelve. **_

— ¡Ya estoy lista! – Mi prima Karin sale de su cuarto.

— Bueno cuñado, dejémoslo aquí… anda, vete que Karin se enoja seguido.

Te sonreíste, sabía que querías matarme por dejarte ahí, y te fuiste con mi hermana, mi prima, lo único que me queda de familia. Me quedé solo, y otra vez vinieron los recuerdos a mí... Hyuuga Hinata ¿Dónde estás?

_**Vuelve y destrózame por completo. **_


	5. La cura, el mal

_**La cura, el mal.**_

_Aquella noche llovía como si el cielo estuviera molesto, pero eso a nosotros no nos importaba. La velada había sido perfecta._

_Yo sabía que esa podría ser __**la**__ noche. Cuando ella abrió sus perlas ojos se sonrojó al instante. Toda la habitación estaba bañada en pétalos, y había varias velas alrededor de la cama._

_Soy un puto cursi, lo sé. Pero ella me amaba tal cual._

_Comenzó a besarme, con una cálida sonrisa dibujada en su angelical rostro. Esos delicados y finos labios eran mi perdición, no había cosa que ella no pudiera conseguir si me besaba._

_Nos mordisqueamos con afecto, con travesuras. Sus manos rodearon mi espalda, y un cosquilleo me atravesó la columna. Mis manos se pasearon por su cuello y sus hombros, de pronto su lengua irrumpió en mi boca, dejándome impresionado, ya que muchas veces yo tenía que ser el atrevido._

_Nuestras lenguas jugaron un poco, cuando nuestras respiraciones se volvieron agitadas me di cuenta que como esperaba, esa era __**la**__ noche. La estrujé entre mis brazos, sus ojos platas se clavaron en los míos, y ahí no podía ver otra cosa más que amor. Besé lentamente su cuello, y fui descendiendo con toda la paciencia que ofrece ese cálido sentimiento. Quité lentamente su vestido lila, cuyo cierre amé, desde la espalda hasta el final del mismo, cuando la pieza de tela cayó al suelo, dejó su hermoso cuerpo desnudo._

_Ella, como siempre, tímida, se cubrió avergonzada con sus manos, la tomé de la muñeca y las aparté con delicadeza._

— _Te amo ¿Lo sabes verdad? –_

_Ella asintió, pegando su cabeza a mi pecho. Acaricié su largo cabello con toda la ternura que desde hacía tiempo sabía demostrar._

_La alcé con delicadeza, y la recosté en la cama, mientras besaba su frente. Su sonrisa me animó a continuar. Me quité toda la ropa, y la abracé. Sentir su cuerpo desnudo tocando mi piel, es una sensación que no se puede describir._

_Nos hicimos uno esa noche, era un abrazo, uno que cubría todos los deseos del ser humano. Todo aquello era la verdadera felicidad._

_Nuestros gemidos parecían ser el único idioma que reconocíamos en esos momentos. Su rostro, modificado por el mar de sensaciones cambiaba constantemente, y yo no podía apartar mis ojos de los de ella. Hinata._

_Terminamos agotados, cansados de amarnos. Ella se recostó en mi pecho, y se acurrucó aspirando mi aroma. Alzó su mirada y me sonrió tiernamente. Tocó mi pecho y luego el suyo. Mi corazón se aceleró. Yo no necesitaba más palabras, pero ella, aun sabiéndolo me regalaba las primeras palabras que había pronunciado después de su terrible historia._

— _Te amo Naruto-kun – las palabras finas y suaves, siempre, todas como ella._

_Le besé la frente, y la arropé más a mí. Ella era siempre tan… Hinata._

— ¿Naruto estas ocupado? – alcé la vista y nuevamente… ¡Tú!

— No es que yo no aprecie tu interés, pero me empiezo a fastidiar… ¿Sabes lo difícil que es tener que recordarla cada que me preguntas por ella?- insistí molesto.

— Naruto, yo sé que tú la recuerdas aunque yo no esté presente, ni te pregunte nada ¿O acaso me equivoco?

Me recliné en el sofá de la sala, después de todo había una lluvia insoportable y no me apetecía salir, muy probablemente por eso recordaba la primer noche que pasé con ella… Sí, todo me recordaba a ella. ¿Qué mal? No lo sé… Son los mejores recuerdos que tengo.

— Pensé que saldrías con Karin ¿Qué no tenían planes?

— Con esta lluvia Karin decidió no salir a ningún lado, además sé que no te molesto, no tenías nada mejor que hacer, cada que este clima se pone así tú te dedicas a encerrarte en tu cuarto como un niño de 12 años que enfrenta el divorcio de sus padres.

— Hinata amaba salir cuando llovía ¿Sabias? Ahora tengo la manía de encerrarme… Me encanta torturarte con la incógnita del "qué paso" ¿Quieres saberlo? Solo porque hoy llueve… Te contaré.

Fuera lo que fuera, no pensaba hacerle una escena a Hinata enfrente de todas las personas que asistían a la pista de hielo. Me erguí con dificultad, y con la poca destreza que tenía arranqué de las manos de Toneri a la Hyuuga y la tomé con fuerza de su muñeca.

— Sea lo que sea Toneri, créeme, vuelves a ponerle una mano encima y te voy a dejar en los puros huesos.

Él sonrío con burla.

— ¿Es eso una amenaza?

— Es una advertencia Ootsuki.

No vi más allá de su cara de indignación, me di la vuelta y con tropezones salí de ahí.

No fue el viaje más cómodo de mi vida. Por el contrario, el silencio reinó. Cuando llegamos a su casa pasaban de las 9 de la noche. Bajé para abrirle la puerta, pero antes de que llegará ella ya estaba fuera del auto y corría aprisa hacia el inmueble.

La agarré fuertemente de su mano. Sus ojos perla no se atrevían a mirarme, la hice voltear.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Me oyes no es así? ¡Respóndeme Hinata! ¿Tenías que jugar conmigo así? ¡No entiendo nada! Explícame por favor.

A pesar de que sus ojos estaban clavados en los profundamente azules de mis ojos, no pronunció palabra.

— ¡Hinata! – Repetí a punto de explotar-

Entonces agachó la mirada, rebuscó en su bolso y pensé que sacaría algo que me respondiera mis dudas, pero solo noté que lo que cogió de su bolsa lo escondió en su mano.

Volvió a alzar la cabeza y entonces me hizo una reverencia como si simplemente pidiera perdón.

— No quiero que te disculpes ¡quiero una explicación! Sé que no soy nada para ti, pero merezco que me digas por qué… Hinata…

No pude reaccionar cuando ella corrió como si su alma se prendiera, sacó la llave de su escondite entre sus manos y abrió con destreza la puerta, cerrándomela en el rostro. Que manía la de ella.

Yo me sentí impotente, estúpido. Pero lo que era una realidad es que estaba enamorado y nada de eso lo podía cambiar la decepción que me había llevado esa noche.

Me quedé sentado en el pretil durante un buen rato. Pensé en todas las posibilidades que tendría para mentirme. No pienso mucho por lo que no llegue a ningún lado con mis especulaciones. Pude haber esperado en el auto, porque con el fuerte frío de otoño podía enfermarme, pero como he dicho… No pienso mucho.

Pasaban de la una de la mañana, cuando la puerta se abrió. Me asusté y a la vez me alegré pensando que era Hinata, cuando mis ojos notaron un cabello largo castaño moviéndose frente a mí.

— Hanabi…Ella se sentó a un lado y suspiró con desdén.

— Tú no eres un hombre normal ¿Verdad? Tampoco muy racional por lo que noto. – dio un suspiro más grande que el anterior- No es mi responsabilidad, ni siquiera debería hacerlo, pero me cautivaste… Eso sí, si lastimas a mi hermana haré que cada uno de los siguientes días de tu vida sean un infierno.

Hanabi me contó por qué Hinata no hablaba. No era ningún problema en sus cuerdas vocales, ni era sorda. Tenía un trauma desde hacía años.

— Hinata tenía 7 años y yo apenas era una nenita de 2. Mamá estaba en la planta de la casa… Papá siempre ha sido un importante empresario por lo que la casa era muy grande, y nuestros enemigos también. No sé cómo, ni lo recuerdo, pero incendiaron la casa. Cuando mi hermana vio las flamas corrió por mí al cuarto de nuestra madre, me arropó con la cobija que tenía en la cama y salió conmigo en brazos, debes de suponer que no llegó muy lejos, las llamas invadieron todas las escaleras y la angustia de Hinata crecía, era solo una niña. Se vio envuelta en las llamas y gritó a todo pulmón pidiendo ayuda. Nos rescató Neji con solo 8 años… Pero en ese incendio Mamá murió, buscándonos…ella – la voz de la castaña se quebró.

No sabía que decir, o que no decir.

— Naruto, desde ese entonces ella tiene un trauma, papá la llevo con psicólogos pero nada sirvió y ella terminó hartándose… Oye a la perfección, pero simplemente no puede hablar… ¿Triste no? Por eso ella prefiere que digamos que es sordomuda, dice que prefiere que la tomen "Por invalida a que me consideren una loca" No sé qué hacer… Ella está así por mi culpa por…

Reí, y ella molesta me miró con furia.

— ¿De qué tenías la culpa? ¿De no ser mayor? Ella te ama, por eso lo hizo, si tú te sientes culpable será lo mismo que no la ayudarás… ¿Entiendes? No sabía eso de ella… Yo no sabía nada ¿Verdad?... Hanabi, tu hermana… Yo en realidad la amo, gracias por todo y ya deja de atormentarte. Suerte.

Me levanté y me fui a casa… Mi cabeza daba vueltas pero mi corazón parecía querer salir disparado. Yo estaba decidido.

Al día siguiente tuve que ir a trabajar, y no pude despegarme de ahí hasta pasadas las 8 de la noche.

— Irás a verla ¿O no?

La voz de Sasuke me volvió a la vida.

— Claro

— ¿No estas dolido? Entiendo que tuviera sus razones pero ¿Mentirte así? Lastimarte… Ella no tenía derecho a…

No lo dejé terminar. Me levanté con la mirada en alto.

— Sasuke, eso no importa. Yo la amo y sea hoy o mañana, no me voy a rendir.

Sus ojos negros me miraron con sorpresa.

— ¿Te das cuenta que no podrás llevar la vida de antes si sale con esa chica? Adiós fiestas, adiós encuentros de una noche, adiós libertad…

Me reí con una alegría desbordante.

— No te imaginas como anhelo perder todo eso, si con ello puedo estar con esa chica de cabello azulado ¿No es tonto? Lo sé, ni me digas… Ay el amor.

Él no me dijo más, me sonrío y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda, dejándome marchar.

Esperé fuera de la casa durante una media hora, cuando ella apareció. Contoneaba su cuerpo con prisa, seguramente venía de trabajar. Salí apresurado del auto, y la alcancé, vi sus ojos llenos de sorpresa.

— Sé que pasó… No te culpo por mentirme, lo entiendo. ¡Dame una oportunidad! Quiero ser de ayuda, quiero ser tu complemento Hinata.

Su rostro mostró aún más sorpresa. Pero se apartó de mí y negó repetidas veces con su cara.

"¿No te das cuenta que estar conmigo no es fácil?" Dijo a señas mientras señalaba su cuerpo como si se tratará de un monstruo.

La acerqué con todo el ímpetu de mi amor. Y la estreché entre mis brazos, ella se quiso separar, pero no la dejé. Gimoteó con delicadeza.

— Y tu tontita ¿No te das cuenta lo mucho que te amo? No te pido que me ames de ya, pero no me dejaras mentir cuando digo que tú sientes algo por mi ¿O no?

Noté que el efecto de mis palabras era su pánico. Me miró fijamente y forcejeó para soltarse de mi abrazo. No la dejé ir, la acerqué a mi rostro y la besé. Sentí sus labios trémulos, aun tratando de alejarse, pero la aprisioné y me dejé llevar por el mar de dulzura de esos pálidos labios.

Cuando me separé de ella, sus ojos me miraban entre sorprendida y a la vez furiosa.

"No Naruto"

— Si lo sientes Hinata… ¡Déjame intentarlo! No soy un caballero de películas encantadas, no soy un actor de novelas baratas, este amor es sincero, de verdad… Te lo puedo demostrar si tú me lo permites.

Noté en ella la duda, pero se acercó con determinación.

"Espero no te arrepientas Naruto…Si lo haces me partirás el corazón y yo…"

No la dejé terminar, la volví a besar, y esta vez sus delicados labios se enredaron con los míos. Su aroma tan cerca me ponía en otro mundo simplemente perdí toda la noción, que incluso había olvidado que era yo el que estaba tomando la iniciativa.

— Hinata, sal conmigo… Te voy a enamorar y… te voy a curar.

Abrió sus ojos más grandes que la misma Luna. Y aun con cierta duda en sus facciones, asintió.

**Por más que la amé…**

— ¡Amor! Ha dejado de llover… ¡Vamos por algo de comer! – Gritó Karin. Y supe que la plática había terminado.

Miré por la ventana y me encaminé a mi cuarto. Yo seguía viendo la lluvia. Yo seguía sintiendo dolor.

En el reflejo del vidrio llegué a verla, sus ojos perlados mostrando alegría. Aquella tarde en ese hermoso parque. Llevábamos más de un año saliendo y por todos los medios traté de hacerle recuperar su voz.

La amé hasta el punto de quedarme a su lado las noches en que lloraba recordando el incendio. Me quedé a su lado cuando todo parecía no tener salida…

**Le enseñé a hablar con el corazón.**

— Hina, amor, cada que quieras decirme algo desde el fondo de tu alma, tendremos una contraseña ¿Qué tal? – sus facciones me mostraron alegría, era la única que amaba mis dotes de sabio- puse mi mano en su pecho, y sentí cálidamente el latir de su corazón, después toque mis labios y luego los suyos- su cara de admiración era tan tierna- Te amo… Ahora tú.

Se sonrojó al instante y con dificultad tocó mi pecho, sentir su cálida mano me enterneció. Cuando sentí sus dedos en mis labios alcé la mirada. Y comprendía sin necesidad de palabras que ella me amaba. Pero algo me decía que algo andaba raro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y yo no supe cómo reaccionar.

**Por más que trate... La sigo amando.**

— ¿Hina?

Comenzó a llorar y solo la abracé fuerte… Fue cuando la oí.

— Esa... es la voz de mi alma Naruto…

**Ella me amaba, yo a ella… Aun me maldigo.**

— Hinata… ¡Hablaste! ¡Hablaste! – grité eufórico, ella se sonrío tímidamente… Su voz era preciosa y delicada, toda ella era así… frágil como una flor.

— Te amo… Te… Te amo… Naruto.

**Aún sigo siendo… la peor cura del mundo.**


	6. El final es también un comienzo

**Por fin hemos llegado al final de la historia. Me resulta tristemente confortante que es el primer escrito mío que publico completo en este espacio de es realmente genial. Más que nada porque me parece una plataforma genial que me arrepiento de no haber usado desde que comencé con esta pasión en 2007. Pero nunca es tarde para comenzar. Gracias por el apoyo recibido. Fue un placer contar con lectores como ustedes. Espero les guste mi primer intento de drama. **

**./**

**./**

**./**

**./**

**./**

**./**

**./**

**Capítulo 5. Final. **

_El final también es el comienzo. _

Dormía a su lado, le teme a la oscuridad. Muchas veces entre sueños comenzaba a gimotear y llorar, costaba mucho trabajo despertarla. A veces la movía delicadamente y eso bastaba para que reaccionara, muchas otras necesitaba ser más brusco, y casi siempre cuando eso pasaba ella despertaba llorando, me abrazaba con fuerza y se limpiaba en mi pijama. Siempre era el mismo sueño, el incendio aquél.

Algunos otros problemas, como cuando reñía con su padre, casi siempre por asuntos del negocio de su familia, otras, las más dolorosas, la muerte de su madre. Todos sabíamos que ella no tenía la culpa, pero el que muriera entre las llamas buscándola era algo que la tierna de mi Hinata no se podía perdonar. Yo era el único que la escuchaba, que hacia todo lo posible por comprenderla y más aún, que ponía su pecho para que se desahogara, que le daba todo el amor que una persona puede tener en su ser.

Y es que yo la amo… amaba como nunca pensé que se pudiera amar a alguien, en primera yo no creía en el amor ¿Cómo iba a ser que pudiera externarlo a tan hermosa creación? Pero lo logré. Fui cursi, fui romántico, fui serio, fui apoyo, fui fiel, fui… todo lo que no era… Yo fui feliz a su lado.

Recuerdo el día en que se lo propuse…

— Hinata, amor, ¿y si me dejas intentarlo?-

Noté su cara de incredulidad ante aquella frase. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz del hermoso farol que alumbraba el parque a esas horas en que salía de trabajar, y acercó su rostro al mío en busca de que continuara la conversación.

— Déjame tratar de hacerte recuperar tu voz… Por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de todo lo que has hecho por mí-

Selló mis labios con sus dedos, negó con la cabeza, y en su lenguaje de señas me dijo:

— El amor no es un dar o recibir, es simplemente dar y no esperar nada más.

— Entonces interpreta este gesto como una parte del amor que te tengo – dije suavemente, como si las palabras que salían de mi boca fueran tiernos pétalos, tiernos como sus labios que aprisioné antes de que me refutara más.

Bueno, no les miento… Lloré.

— Ay amor, tú puedes, sé que me lo quieres decir…

Ella apretaba con fuerza sus dientes, como si la palabra que estaba por salir fuera mordida con furia.

Los dos sobre la cama no dejábamos de intentarlo, estábamos sentados uno frente al otro, yo sostenía sus hombros tratando de darle fuerzas, alzó la mirada y la clavo en la mía.

— Ánimo mi vida, yo sé que puedes.

Ella abrió la boca para tomar aire, su respiración se había entrecortado y nuevamente intentó decir algo.

Entonces conocí a su padre. Abrió la puerta sin precaución, y malinterpretó la situación, no hay que añadir que ese día fui sacado casi a palos de la residencia Hyuuga.

Llevábamos casi un año de estar juntos cuando lo conocí, se notaba que no se veían mucho. Pero eso no afectaba en nada nuestra relación, por el contrario, su padre me quería mucho.

Y ella hermosa y callada… hermosa y solo mía.

Y aún recuerdo cuantas veces habló… las puedo contar, y puedo decir que dijo exactamente… Puedo olerla aún… puedo amarla aún. Yo… Yo te extraño Hinata. Perdóname.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! – la voz de Sasuke me hace regresar a la realidad… es cierto, yo estoy en el trabajo.

— Perdón ¿Qué pasa?

Sus ojos negros demuestran cierta compasión de mi alma.

— Pensar tanto en ella puede hacerte daño.

Reí quedamente. Su partida literalmente me había arrancado un trozo de mi ser.

— No te preocupes, ya es la hora de irnos ¿quieres que te acompañe a algún lado? – inquirí meditativo-

— Mañana Karin va a ir de visita a su ciudad natal ¿verdad?

Asentí. Después de todo era hora de que su novio conociera a sus suegros.

— Él ha venido a hablar contigo otra vez.

Suspiré. Por fin llegar al final de la historia, todo era doloroso.

— Dile que pase…

— ¿Esta vez Sakura y yo podemos escuchar?

Alcé la mirada sorprendido, mis ojos azules brillaron cuales estrellas, él jamás me había preguntado nada al respecto.

— Digo si le has contado todo a él ¿Por qué no a mí que soy tu amigo? – refutó excusando su petición. Sonreí, tenía razón.

Su molde entro a mi oficina, me barrió con su mirada tan poco expresiva. Y me sonrío un poco. Como si quisiera y a la vez no.

— Hoy es el último día ¿Verdad? Pensar que te he causado molestias al hacerte contar todo eso, me disculparía pero no me siento mal al respecto.

— Gracias supongo, esta noche nos acompañará Sasuke y Sakura, ¿No es emocionante Itachi?

Él musitó un simple "hmp" que consideré como una afirmación.

Inhalé lo más profundo que pude, y sentía que el aire quemaba.

Quemaba tanto… Hoy me alegra verlos, me siento un poco feliz de que hayan llegado al final de mi relato, perdón por parecer el hombre más triste de la faz de la tierra, no es mi intención hacerme la víctima, en realidad prefiero sufrir en silencio, pero esta ocasión comencé a relatar lo ocurrido con Hinata hace ya un par de años por insistencia de un amigo de Itachi. Ese Deidara espero este bien.

Yo sé que mi relación parecía ser perfecta, y bueno, no les miento, lo era. Yo la amaba tanto y ella a mi… Nos íbamos a casar, pero yo soy un imbécil, y de eso nadie tiene la culpa más que yo.

Tomó su mano y la colocó en su pecho, luego en sus labios y más tarde en los míos.

— Naruto-kun, sé que ha sido difícil… difícil lidiar conmigo, gracias, te amo.

Sus palabras aun no eran fluidas, pero escondían en cada letra un profundo significado. La abracé y besé su frente. Para mi ella era todo.

Me levanté del sillón y me encaminé a la salida, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y sonreí como tonto. Me di la vuelta y besé tiernamente sus labios.

— No sé porque quieres hacer esto sola amor, pero respetaré tu decisión, mucha suerte.

Ella asintió con entusiasmo, y yo salí de ahí. Ese día anunció nuestra boda.

La fecha la teníamos en mente para la boda era su cumpleaños, un 27 de Diciembre. Yo no podía pedir nada más.

Recuerdo haber hablado con su padre, un hombre un tanto frío, pero que en verdad quería a su hija, me pidió que la hiciera feliz como él no había podido. Deben recordar que los invite, le dije con alegría que me casaría con Hinata ¿Lo recuerdan? Si, bueno, las invitaciones ya no llegaron a hacerse.

No fue cosa del destino, fue un revés de mis propias acciones.

Lo siento por mí, pero más lo siento por ella… Hinata no tenía la culpa de todo lo que yo era antes de conocerla. Ni su culpa ni la de nadie más… solo mía.

Deben recordar cómo era… ¿No? Salía con muchas chicas, bueno, "salir" es una palabra muy formal para lo que yo hacía con ellas. A lo mucho duraba con ella días, solo en lo que aflojaban, si ya, ni yo recuerdo bien esa época. Ni mucho menos la extraño.

Pero al fin y al cabo lastimé a más de una mujer, y nunca me importó hasta ese día.

Llegué a mi casa a una hora habitual, pasadas las 10pm. Esa mujer me esperaba afuera. Cuando la vi, aunque sorprendido, la invité a pasar. Grave error.

— ¿Por qué después de esa noche no volviste? - dijo con una voz angustiada y dolorosa-.

Me quedé paralizado. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me había acostado con Amaru, fue la última antes de la aparición de Hinata.

Sus ojos verdes tenían unas lágrimas acumuladas. Su cabello rojo suelto le caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros.

— Amaru, fue hace mucho, pensé que ya lo habías entendido. No me siento orgulloso de lo que pasó ni de lo que hice, pero no hay vuelta atrás.

— ¡Naruto! Me dijiste que me amabas… Salimos casi 6 meses ¿Qué pasó? Te esperé mucho, no sabía dónde vivías, cambiaste de número telefónico.

No sabía que responder.

— ¡Naruto! Tú dijiste que me amabas, que me querías, que darías la vida por mí… Aquél día cuando me defendiste de esos sujetos, yo… yo de verdad pensé que eras el amor de mi vida.- sus manos golpeaban mi pecho una y otra vez-

— Creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que solo fuiste un juego Amaru, sino volví a buscarte en todo un año ¿No deberías ya haber entendido? Por favor, no puedo justificar lo que hice, soy un idiota, lo sé, pero ya no puedo solucionar las cosas… olvídame. –

Sentí una fuerte bofetada, miré con los ojos bajos a la chica peliroja, no me atrevía a mirarla directamente, me sentía mal y como el gusano más despreciable. Tomé sus manos con fuerza, ella me miró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— No te puedo olvidar Naruto… Parecías el hombre perfecto.

—No lo soy Amaru, he cometido grandes errores en mi vida, como lastimarte a ti ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

No terminaba aún de decir todo lo que quería cuando ella respondió con toda la determinación.

— Deja a tu novia.

Me reí estrepitosamente, pero callé al ver sus ojos serios.

— Amaru, no haré eso y lo sabes bien.

— ¿Por qué? Conmigo fue fácil ¿no?

Suspiré. No podía explicarle que me había enamorado de verdad, pero negué con la cabeza ante su insistencia.

— No lo harás, eres un idiota. Tú jugaste con mis sentimientos y con mi cuerpo Naruto ¿Te parece poco?

Agaché nuevamente la mirada. Qué horror de persona era.

— Está bien, quiero jugar contigo esta vez. –

Sus palabras me desconcertaron, alcé la mirada y bueno, se estaba quitando la ropa. Ella me quería de juguete sexual.

No lo creerán pero me aterré ante la idea. Me levanté como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¿Estás loca? Te quejas de que utilicé tu cuerpo y ahora vienes y te desnudas ¡Por Dios Amaru!

Juró que no lo vi venir, un fuerte empujón me hizo trastabillar y tropezar con el sillón de la sala, me golpee en la cabeza y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella se había montado en mí.

— ¿No recuerdas viejos tiempos? – Dijo con una voz pícara – Yo extrañaba estos días, pero no creas que con esto pienso zanjar mi venganza. Hoy conocí a tu noviecita y me parece que no es justo que juegues con ambas. Le advertí de ti.

Mis ojos reflejaron verdadero horror. ¿Había hablado con Hinata? Justo empezaba a levantarme mientras forcejeaba con ella, cuando escuché el ruido de la puerta.

¿Ya se imaginaron que pasó no?

Hinata entró y nos vio. Me importó un soberano pepino empujar como Dios manda a Amaru, tanto que se dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Corrí detrás de la peliazul en el pasillo y la tomé de la mano con fuerza. No iba a dejar que se fuera así nada más. ¿Dónde estaba la confianza mutua? ¿Dónde estaba el amor tan profundamente profesado?

Ella lloraba, se movía entre triste y furiosa tratando de soltarse que tuve que abrazarla para que se tranquilizara. Pero no lo hizo.

— Amaru me contó todo — A ella aun le costaba hablar con fluidez. La interrumpí.

— Sí es cierto que alguna vez fui un patán ¡Pero tienes que creerme! Yo jamás he pensado en jugar contigo ¡Nunca!

— ¡Lo sé! — Gritó llorando con más fuerza, un temblor acompañaba las lágrimas — Me dijo lo de tu trabajo. ¡Me lo prometiste Naruto!

Palidecí. ¿Cómo era posible que esa pelirroja supiera ese dato? Hacía dos meses un productor me ofreció la oportunidad de trabajar en la revista LIFE. Tenía que dejar el país y residir mucho tiempo en San Francisco. Rechacé amablemente la oferta. Aquella propuesta laboral había llegado a mí por un trabajo realizado para la empresa Hyuuga,. Donde la modelo era la misma dueña de mis sueños. Ella era la magia detrás de esa publicidad, no mi propio mérito. No iba a aceptar algo que implicaba dejarla.

— ¡Lo prometiste!

Repitió furiosa. Hinata tenía un serio problema de confianza en sí misma y se consideraba un estorbo para las metas de los demás. Sentí que Neji no podía ejercer el liderazgo aunque tuviera las capacidades porque ella estaba en medio por una cuestión hereditaria, presagiaba que Hanabi no sería feliz hasta superar la culpa que causaba en ella la pérdida de su voz. Consideraba que la empresa jamás avanzaría como su padre quería porque ella era muy inútil... y peor aún. Creía que yo no lograría mis sueños si me quedaba a su lado, por eso me hizo prometerle que si algo fantástico aparecía en mi vida no renunciaría a ello por quedarme a su lado.

¡¿Cómo hacerla entender?! Mi felicidad era estar a su lado, ella era lo más fantástico que esta vida me había dado.

— Así que le ocultaste eso a Hinata eh — Amaru que veía la escena se regocijaba de su logro — ¿Tampoco le contaste sobre tu ascenso? Solo era mudarte de ciudad Naruto. ¿Tan frágil la crees para no poder acompañarte a otra ciudad? Su amor no es muy fuerte como pensé.

¡Maldita Amaru! No podía decir que mentía. Era verdad. Solo esperaba que estuviésemos casados para que ella me acompañara si así lo quería. Pero era algo que se hablaba entre dos, con confianza para tomar decisiones. ¡No de esa forma!

Hinata levantó la vista y al ver mi aturdida mirada reaccionó furiosa. Se alejó de mí y me dio una fuerte bofetada.

— Si yo soy la culpable de que renuncies a tus sueños lo mejor será que deje libre tu camino. ¡Hazme caso por favor! Por una vez.

Salió corriendo, su voz le temblaba. Sentía que todo eso era una especie de broma, de pesadilla. Quise ir detrás de ella, pero un golpe sordo y cristal rompiéndose me hicieron perder el conocimiento. ¡Te odio Amaru!

Sé que solo fue un revés de mis acciones. Si yo jamás hubiera jugado con nadie esto nunca hubiera pasado.

Fui a buscarla a su casa, ella ya no estaba… Neji aunque casi me mata cuando me vio, me contó que Hinata había entrado en una crisis de ansiedad recién saliendo de mi casa, por poco y la atropellan, un chico se ofreció a llevarla a casa, y cuando ingresó se desmayó en los brazos de Neji, y otra vez dejó de poder hablar.

Su padre se la llevó al extranjero. No sé más de ella desde entonces. Escuché por ahí que se ha casado. Pero lo cierto es que… ese es el final de mi historia.

— ¿Por qué diablos se dejaron si se amaban? ¡Hinata debió quedarse a tu lado y confiar en ti! Jamás la hubieras engañado con Amaru.

— Ella jamás dudó de eso. Confiaba en mí, confiaba en mi amor. Pero no confiaba en ella misma, y yo le mentí sobre esos dos empleos. Le mentí porque sabía sus problemas, quería estar a su lado no importase qué y ella asumió que a la larga sus dificultades complicarían mi vida, me sumirían en la miseria y la mediocridad. Me dejó porque me puso por encima de ella sin realmente lograr comprenderme.

— Lo siento mucho Naruto… - Sasuke se levantó- tenemos que irnos ¿no? Ya anocheció.

Lo vi de una manera extraña. Acababa terminar el relato más doloroso de mi vida y él simplemente lo de cortaba de forma abrupta. Pero accedí. La calle era fría y solitaria. Tal vez demasiado. Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura tomaron el camino corto a su casa, no sin antes decirme que debería dar un paseo por el parque.

—Te hará mucho bien caminar-. Dijo la pelirosa mientras me daba unas palmadas en el hombro, a la vez que corría hasta su novio que ya estaba al otro lado de la calle-

— Suerte Naruto- me dijo el Uchiha, antes de perder su imagen en la inmensidad de la noche-

Giré el rostro hacia el parque, nada podía hacer que me sintiera más mal que ir a ese lugar donde tanto estuve con Hinata. Y entonces por una razón que no es fácil de explicar, mi corazón se aceleró.

Mi nariz se empalagó con ese aroma… su aroma.

Corrí sin rumbo, con lágrimas en mis ojos… seguramente me estaba volviendo loco de la tristeza. Y entonces la sentí; giré mi cuerpo entero y la vi como si fuera un ángel, bajo la luz del farol. Su cabello largo se ondeaba con el frío invernal, sus labios pálidos parecían secos, y sus ojos perla brillaban como luna llena.

Dio un paso hacia mí, y yo no supe qué hacer. Me quedé estático.

— Hinata… yo… yo-

Ella pasó su mano en su pecho, luego en sus labios y luego en los míos.

— Esta es la voz de mi Alma Naruto… ¿La escuchas? –

Lloré… y asentí quedamente. Sentí sus brazos aprisionarme. Había pensado que era una alucinación, pero sus cálidas extremidades me decían lo contrario.

— Yo sabía que ese sentimiento eras tú llamándome. Era tu silencio, era tu voz Hinata-

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos y correr por mis mejillas bañando el vestido de Hinata. Ella no estaba ahí por casualidad. Tenía una misión y yo tenía miedo de averiguar de qué trataba.

La voz de su alma… me decía que la había perdido.

Me enderecé con dificultad, puse mi mano en mi pecho, en mis labios y luego en los suyos.

Ella sonrío con dulzura y asintió con un leve sonrojo.

La voz de mi alma… pedía perdón.

Y entonces sus labios… me volvieron a decir "Te amo" sin pronunciar sonido alguno.

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

Gracias por haber leído hasta este punto. Sé que el capítulo es algo confuso, más que nada el final. Es la intención. Puedo dejarlo aquí para que ustedes queridos lectores se imaginen el final. ¿Hinata de verdad volvió o fue un invento de la mente de Naruto? ¿Se casó o no? O puedo hacer un epílogo. Queda a decisión de ustedes. Este es el final que escribí en 2012. Y así quedó tal cual.


End file.
